doppelganger trouble
by charlotte4real
Summary: -it all wend so fast, I barely knew what was going on. I knew something changed, I just didn't know what.- as soon as he finished he gave Elena a soft kiss, looked at Damon and back to her. after that he took off. Damon let him because he knew he would go eventually. Now all that was left was Damon and a vampire in transition, Elena .
1. the goodbye

it all wend so fast, I barely knew what was going on.

I knew something changed, I just didn't know what.

Elena woke up taking a big breath "what happened?". She asked but got no answer, she looked around the room. it was a small room, but it was really cold there, around the room there where freezers. Elena guessed that there where dead bodies in there. why was she lying in a moratorium? why is she laying on a metal table like they thought she was dead? When she looked further around, she saw Stefan sitting on a small char with his hands in his hear, he was almost crying.

"where is she?" Damon said panicked. "Damon wait!" Meredith knew what Damon wanted but was somehow scared to tell him what happened. "where is Elena, Meredith?" Damon asked this time angry. "look, I helped her Damon, I HELPED her, she needed my help". Not understanding what she meant he put on his - what do you mean- face. " Her injuries where far worse than I first thought, she had a head concussion and had a brain bleeding, so I helped her in the only way I could" she said more clear , and he understood her " you what?" asking her what she did " I gave her blood" Meredith said slightly more silent, to make sure nobody headed her " what blood, who's blood?" he demanded " I gave her your blood" she always did what needed to be done so Damon knew she didn't do it unnecessary " where is she?" Damon still wanted to go to her, even though his heart was broken, because he knew that the Elena he knew was gone. " second floor,

in the moratorium, that's room 245."

seconds after she said that he was already there. when he came inside all he saw was an Elena laying on the metal bed, she was sleeping again, a few meters away from her was his brother, Stefan sitting just the way he sat before, with his head in his hands and almost crying. " what happened? what did you do?" Damon demanded from his brother " I listened to her..." Stefan replied while he looked up to him. " you what! " he knew Stefan was heard broken, but it was like 1964 all over again. " she told me to save matt first, so I did" -that mutt always makes sure that Elena gets in trouble, but now he crossed the line, thanks to him and my foolish brother Elena is a vampire- Damon thought Stefan knew that it was his fault for all the misery that his girlfriend will have to go through. " And you just listened to her!?" Damon asked angry " what was I supposed to do, save her first and let matt die, she would never forgive herself" that was to most stupid thing to say to Damon right now " yeah well, she would have at least had a happy normal life like every human deserves, like she deserves!" while the two Salvatore brothers where fighting the didn't noticed that Elena woke up. everything was more intense for her, she could hear everything a thousand times louder " STOP, make it stop!" suddenly Damon and Stefan looked at her, they didn't noticed that she had woken up " it hurts make it stop!' she begged them, both boy's rushed to her " what hurts, tell me." Stefan asked her " my jaws, and my head. please make it stop" she was crying from the pain. Stefan knew this was all his fault. so he was left with one thing to do. He stood up and walked over to Elena. all Damon could understand was " I'm so sorry... I can't live with myself... I hope you understand... live a happy life." -live a happy life?- Damon just thought he was apologizing, he wasn't, no he was saying good bye. as soon as he finished he gave Elena a soft kiss, looked at Damon and beck to her. after that he took off. Damon let him because he knew he would go eventually. Now all that was left was Damon and a vampire in transition, Elena


	2. a misunderstanding

a few days later Elena got released from the hospital, so Damon took her to the Salvatore boarding house, since Elena didn't want to go to her house. Damon promised her that he would help her, and learn to control the cravings. but every time he would ask about what Stefan said to her in the hospital, or she would shut down or she would change the subject, yet knowing that she may never tell him, he was dying to know what his brother told her.

" why does human blood taste different from animal blood?" Elena asked wandering to Damon "well, when your human blood is just blood, but not when you're a vampire" he smiled " you didn't answer my question" Elena said and she stood up " so ask again" Damon said joking. She ran up to him, so fast and unexpected that Damon had to catch his breath. she took him against her to the wall. she didn't know what was happening to her, but she could not resist Damon and neither could he. she kissed him, he kissed her back, while they were kissing Elena ripped open his shirt. Damon could not resist to smile. He finally had what he wanted for so long, not just Elena but also he had love. They were so into each other that they didn't even bother to go upstairs to a bed, no they just had enough fun right there, on the floor.

the next morning Damon woke up with Elena in his arms. it was a nice beautiful morning, the sun was shining, so what could go wrong? "good morning beautiful." Damon said to her, half asleep she opened one eye and said" good morning to you to" and she kissed him, " what's that look?" she asked. He looked happy but it also looked like he was missing something." what look?" he asked but he smiled and did this eye thing that Elena loved about him

"that look..." before she could say anymore Damon pulled her on top of him and kissed her very soft but tender. " so what's the plan for today?" Damon wanted to know what she would do today. "well, today me and Bonnie would go to look at the dalcrest university, if you want to come?" Elena secretly hoped he would join her, you never know who could pay them a suprised visit. He looked up at her and said " you know what you stay here for another 5 minutes and I'll you take a shower and make some breakfast." Elena liked the idea " unless you want to come with me?" he continued " that sounds great" she said and stood up "let's go" and she gave her hand to Damon to pull him up, but he was stronger so he pulled her back down and gave her a kiss. "let's go, and by the way, I make way better breakfast than Stefan." -_Stefan_- Elena thought he would come back, but he was still away, she knew she loved Damon, but she still cared about him. Damon saw Elena still cared about him " sorry, I shouldn't have brought him up, let's just forget I said it." he knew even if she would agree she would still be thinking of him " it's fine, now where is that shower of yours?" she asked to change the subject " follow me, beautiful" he put out his arm like he asked her to dance and guided her to the shower.

After that they both wend downstairs. " so what do you want to eat?" he looked at her while she was thinking " do you make pancakes?" she asked like she was in a restaurant, " why yes, my lady," he smiled because he liked the idea of Elena being his lady. after a couple of minutes Damon finished the pancakes and he served them with delicious strawberry's, " you do make them really nice." Elena said " only nice?, I think they 're better than nice." he said with his puppy eyes " you're right they're better than nice.".

meanwhile there was not everywhere butterflies and sunshine, no Caroline still hadn't spoken with matt for a long time. ever since that incident with Tylor, he has been avoiding her. "where are you going?" Caroline asked her mom, she was dressed in her police uniform, even it was Saturday. " there has been a report of a killing in the woods, and they asked me to go check it out." Caroline didn't like it when her mom had to leave n the weekend, even thou she was used about it, still in this time she just wanted her mom to be home with her. " yes, just like always" Caroline's mom stopped putting her gun in her belt and looked to her." well, I'm sorry but the town needs me, this is my duty", she knew that her daughter wanted to be with her but this was far too dangerous for her, at least that is what she thought. - _I wonder how this would go if she knew that I am a vampire?-_ Caroline was thinking," you know what just go, I have better things to do." Caroline finally said. So her mom left. when she was gone, Caroline just sat down on the floor, and started to cry "why does this always happen to me? Why do I keep crying about this? I'm sick of it..." suddenly she heard the doorbell, so she listened to hear who it was " uh, Carline are you there?" she heard a voice say. "Tyler? Is that you?" even though she was pretty certain it was him, she still liked to be a hundred percent sure " yeah it's me, can I come in car?" she stood up and cleared her face in the nearby mirror, when she found herself presentable, she went to the front door and say Tyler standing there. " hey, what's wrong?" he asked her " is it that obvious that there is something wrong with me?" she asked but smiled, and Tyler smiled back. "can I come in?" he asked. Caroline also noticed something off about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. " sure come in." and she held the door straight open for him, but he still hesitated to go in, he did after she did. "sit down, do you need a drink?" she asked politely. Tyler sad down, " no thanks." He said with a thankful smile. " so what is it that you wanted to talk about with me?" she asked. " I was just at football practice…" Tyler started " and?" Caroline asked "will you let me finish?" he asked her, she looked at him with a sorry face "right so I was there and I saw Elena." He said looking at her. "what's so special about her being there?" Caroline asked " well, she was there with Stefan." He continued, Caroline looked at him not understanding what he meant " they broke up right?" Tyler asked " yes, about 1 week ago, in the hospital. Why?" she had to ask. " well, not to get things messed up, but I saw them kissing and acting all cuddly." Tyler finally said "but that's impossible, he left right after they broke up, there's no way he's back already? And there is no chance he and Elena are back together." Caroline confirmed. "yeah, I know that, that's why I came to you." Tyler looked at her, no he was gazing at her. Finally Caroline stood up "what are you doing?" he asked her "well, I'm going to find out what's up with Elena, you can come if you want to ?" she asked him. "no, it's fine, I already have some plans." He stood up

and he wanted to go to the door but before he could reach it, Caroline grabbed him and gave him a hug, when she let go she said "sorry, but thanks for telling me." He looked at her and hugged her back when he finished he looked at her and replied " it's ok, and good luck." This made her smile. They both wend to the door and both wend their separate way.

When Caroline arrived at the Salvatore boardinghouse, she went up on the porch, she didn't knock or ring the doorbell. When she came in she saw Elena and Damon kissing and hugging in the kitchen. Damon turned around and when he saw Caroline he got a little angry. " does nobody knock these days?" he said thinking out loud.

"no," Caroline said. " and what are you doing Elena?" she asked. Now also Elena turned around and let go of Damon " I was just hugging Damon. Why?" she as well as Damon didn't know what was going on " well, I just thought you were better than Katherine." Caroline crossed her arms. Suddenly Damon stood up and got really angry, "and what exactly is you problem, Blondie?" Also Elena got up now next to Damon trying to calm him down. " look, I just had Tyler with me saying that your precious Elena was acting all cuddly with your brother on the football field." Caroline was never scared to say something to him, because she knew that he would never hurt her when Elena was there. But even this came as a surprise to Damon and he turned around to look at Elena, with his question face " I was here all the time, and besides me and Stefan broke up, so why would I be with him?" she said and then Damon's face wend back to Caroline "but he saw you there, unless.." Damon finished for her " unless it was our lovely miss Katherine Pierce." Just by hearing that name Elena as well as Caroline got shivers on their necks.


	3. she's back

"it's not possible." Elena said, pacing back and forth. Damon was slightly irritated, not only because Katherine and his brother where back, but also because Elena was so stressed about them. When he was sick of Elena walking around their bedroom, Damon just grabbed her by her elbow and kissed her on her lips. It was not an angry kiss, no it was more a comforting kiss. When he released his lips from hers, she looked at him. After a few seconds she was able of saying something " what?" Damon looked at her "stop worrying about them, they won't bother us." He said it like he was promising it to her, " ok." She said calmed down, she wanted to kiss him but the doorbell rang, both vampires used their super hearing ability to find out who it was, when Elena heard their voices she looked at Damon angry " of cores they will not bother us." She said in a sarcastic way. He grinned at her and kissed her.

When they managed to get downstairs after a few minutes, they opened the door. To both Elena and Damon's surprise they were holding hands, Elena didn't know if this was Stefan's way of moving on -_which by the way is no way to move on because Katherine looks exactly as me_- she thought, Damon was, unlike Elena, amused by what he saw in front of him, but saw Elena's face so he didn't hesitated. "what are you doing here?" he asked to both vampires in front of him. "we're just here for a family visit." Katherine replied as innocent as she could, but Damon knew her tricks " first of all, Katherine, I'm not family, and second of all you are not the visiting type." He said with a little sarcasm in his voice. Instead of what Damon thought she would do, she just remained calm, and focused on Elena, "well, seems like your boyfriend has brain issues." She said to Elena, before Katherine could continue, she interrupted " he's perfectly fine, unlike some of you." Her voice was dark and somehow angry. Damon knew that she hated Katherine, but not like this. "cane we come in or not?" Stefan asked his brother, trying not to end with a fight between the doppelganger and his girlfriend. " why not." Damon said, Elena was screaming inside because she didn't want them inside, but Damon cleared they doorway and took Elena's hand to go to the living area. But as soon as Katherine and Stefan wanted to enter, they got stuck in the door opening. "we can't get in?" Stefan said. Both Elena and Damon turned around, that was the moment Elena understood why Damon said -_why not?-_ " well, there is your reason why not." He said with a slight smirk. "we'll come back" Katherine said furious and left together with Stefan. And Damon being Damon he waved them out and yelled " goodbye baby bro, goodbye evil vampire bitch!" when he turned around he could hear he scream " this is not over yet!".

As Damon and Elena went back inside, they completely forgot about Caroline. "is she gone?" she asked. Elena knew that Katherine was the reason Caroline was a vampire. "yes, she's gone are you ok?" Damon was already taking a glass and almost filled it completely with bourbon. " I'm fine." Caroline replied " ooh, come on, she's not that terrifying." Elena looked at him with her_ -let her be_- look, and he knew what she meant. "I'll be in the library." And he was gone. "look Car, maybe, you should go home, I bet your mom would be worried." She was trying to get her home, so she could talk to Damon about what just happened. "ok, you're right, bye, and sorry for earlier." She gave a weak, apologetic smile, before she walked out the door she yelled goodbye to Damon "bye Damon!" then he came to Elena and said "bye Blondie." And she left. "so what are we going to do about them?" Elena asked to Damon who already emptied his third glass of bourbon, luckily for Damon, vampires don't get easily drunk. "well, I have an idea." He said while he put his glass down. She frowned a little when he came her way, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her lips, so soft that she could barely feel it (luckily she is a vampire to feel it), with his tongue he gently rubs over her lower lip, asking to go inside. By kissing him back, she grants him this. She wrapped her arms around him as well. While he kisses her lips, she slowly moves her hands up to his neck and his hair. From her lips, Damon kisses her down to her cheekbone, her collarbone back to her neck. Meanwhile that he's kissing here, Elena's emotions took over and she dragged Damon with her against the wall across the hall way. As he looked up to her he saw that under her eyes the dark veins came out and her fans where showing, he liked her this way, when she showed her inner vampire. She kissed him so passionately, also his fangs came out. She toke out his leather jacket and threw it across the room," hey, easy on the jacket." But he smiled and ripped her t-shirt off.

Right after she also tiered of his shirt, both lovers heard a loud crash " ooh, I hope I'm not interrupting your morning sex." Katherine said sarcastic " look, if you're not leaving in 5 seconds, you'll be eating your heart" Damon said protective. Stefan came in right after Katherine, but when he saw Elena standing there in her jeans and her bra, he could not hold himself, Damon saw where his brother was looking at " keep the jaw up." He said losing his patience "well, you still have 3 seconds" Damon staid with a fake smile. " 3, 2,…." Before he could say 1 they both ran off.


	4. love is in the air

"Why won't they just listen to us?" Kathrine was angry from how Damon reacted to her before in the house.

" well, I guess that he doesn't like you much after what happened in 1964" Stefan said while he held her in his embrace on a flowerbed in the woods.

"Well, he needs to get over it, if he's going to be my brother-in-law. "She was somehow smiling that she would be married soon and ready to start a family. "About that, let's just not tell them yet." Stefan obvious still had feelings for Elena, but was better off with Katherine, at least that's what he thought.

"Why? Look Stefan, Elena is your past, I'm your future, let her go, don't let her ruin our luck." She was getting quite enough of Stefan thinking all the time about Elena "I guess you're right," suddenly his mood changed "so do you like the ring?" she raised the giant diamond ring, it was glistering in the sun "I love it." And she flew him around the neck giving him kisses.

"How lovely, aren't you?" Stefan nor Katherine heard Damon closing in on them. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she immediately hid the ring. "Well, since Elena doesn't like you very much, and neither do I, but I wanted to hear what sooo important that you needed to tell us is." Damon really thought that it had something to do with what Katherine was hiding behind her back, though he didn't know what it was.

"It's nothing really." Stefan said, but he knew that Damon did not believe him. "So it really has nothing to do with the thing Katherine is hiding behind her back?" he was on to them, and they knew it "ok, well just don't tell Elena, I want to tell her myself." He obviously still cared about her, and Damon heard it "yeah well, you better do it soon, or I will." And he took off, back to the boardinghouse.

When he got home, he thought that she would be downstairs where he left her. But when he arrived she wasn't there. "Elena? Where are you?" he did not get an answer.

When he listened closer he could her something fall down upstairs in his room and then he heard someone throw up. Right then he rushed to her. When he entered his room, he saw all the bed covers where on the floor, and his bookcase was on the floor, with claw marks all over it. And to top it all of their where a lot of empty blood bags around the room.

"Elena?" he asked to nothing, but then he heard her throw up again and he found her in their bathroom. He saw her sitting next to the toilet, because he didn't know what was going on he sat next to her and rubbed her back to comfort her. But then he saw how serious this really was, she wasn't just throwing up, no, she was throwing up blood. She couldn't keep the blood down, but why didn't she tell him.

"Come here sweetheart, and tell me what's wrong." She shoved herself into his arms and snuggled up to his chest and buried her head in his arms. "Tell me, what's wrong?" he was determent to know what was going on with her.

"The truth is that I don't really know what is going on with me. I'm freaking hungry, I have a lot of pain in my stomach, I'm noxious and I'm FREAKING HUNGRY!" she was losing her mind.

"Well, why didn't you tell me that you couldn't keep the blood down?" Elena looked at him with a frown.

"You already had so much on your mind, I didn't want to add something to it." He understood her, but this was incredibly stupid from her

"Ok, now you're going to lay down on my bed and get some sleep and I'll see if I can make an appointment with doctor Fell." He stood up and took her in his arms bridal style, carried her to the bed and covert her up with his cheats. When she was all settled in he wanted to leave, but she stopped him.

"Don't go, can you stay with me for a while?" she was so lost with herself that she really needed him. So he put out his shirt and laid down next to her on his bed. As soon as she felt that he was next to her she snuggled up to him and curled to his chest. Damon heard her sobbing -_she was going through a lot. She just had a rough break-up with his brother, who is now engaged to the woman they both loved and hate now. Well at least I hate her_.-Damon was thinking. Soon Elena was sleeping, and carried away in thought he fell asleep too.

When Caroline came home, it was quiet, almost too quiet. "Mom?" suddenly she heard something fall down.

When she screamed, suddenly the light turned on. "Oh, sorry car, I was waiting for you." It was Tyler "god, what are you doing here at…- she looked at her cellphone- at 11o clock?"

she was not really mad, she was just curious why he was here. "I just wanted to know how it went with Elena?" he really wanted to know, so she told him everything. From the moment she entreat, to when Katherine was there, to when she left.

"Whoa, you had a rough day, didn't you?" Caroline was surprised that he said this but she admitted it.

"Yeah, I can really make quick judgments." He again was gazing at her.

"Do you know that you are really beautiful?" He said out of nowhere. This didn't really shock her, but kind of suprised her.

"What?" is all she could say and then Tyler realized what he just said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" and he stood up ready to leave.

"Wait!" Caroline said as also she stood up and walked over to Tyler.

"No one has ever said that to me." She explained to him as she neared him. When he heated her explanation, he was kind of surprised

"well, they should."

As he took Caroline in his embrace, all she could do was smile. Even though she doesn't know him for so long, he was the sweetest person she knew. She knew he felt something for her, but she never skew how she felt about him. Well now she knows, she's in love with him, and in the heat of the moment, they both pressed their lips against each other. It was a long and passionate kiss that it seem like it lasted for ever, while it was just a few seconds. When they released their lips, they looked in to their eyes, like they were staring into their souls. They were about to kiss again but got interrupted by the bell.

"I should get that." Caroline said freeing herself from his strong arms.

"Yeah, you should do that." He was somehow disappointed that they didn't kiss again, but they would have later….or not.

"Omg, what are you doing here?" she thought it would be her mom, but it wasn't.

"Out of all people, Caroline, I'd think you'd be least surprised to see me here" Tyler heart a male voice, with a British accent.

"You know, this would all be a lot more civilized if I was just invited inside." He continued.

"No, now get out of here!" and she slammed the door close. "of course she knew that he would try again, because, well, because he's Klaus, so not a minute of silence later the window broke and he came landing on his feet in front of Tyler and Karoline.

"Breaking and entering the Sheriff's house? That move will win you an award." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah well, I want to talk to you, without wolf boy." He focused on Tyler. For a moment he hesitated but when Caroline gave him a quick nod to reassure him, he left. But both Caroline and Klaus knew he would stick around for a while until Klaus was gone.

" what do you want?" she spat out.

"just a small little favour, my love."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN**

**haha i know it took me a while, but i have finals in school that are comming and all that stuff.**

**but i'll try my best to post as much as i can! i hope you liked it and please review so i knw what you think and if you have any sugestions, feel free to share them with me.!**


	5. mystery sickness

When Elena and Damon arrived at the hospital, they were welcomed by doctor fell.

"Good afternoon, what can I do for you today? Meredith asked when both Damon as well as Elena took a seat in front of her desk.

"Well, Elena has been sick for a couple of day's now and she started to throw up just today. But she also says that she can't seem to keep any blood down." Elena was glad Meredith knew what they were and that they didn't had to hide it from her, because then this would be extremely difficult.

"Elena is this true?" she asked in disbelief, "yeah…" Elena was kind of embarrassed about it because, let's face it, how stupid does it sounds that a vampire can't keep any blood down.

"Ok, now Elena I will have to ask you to lay down on the bed please, and that I can run some quick tests." She did as the doctor said. And all Damon could do was be there with her and wait for some answers. When Meredith was finished with the tests she went to go and get the results. While she was gone Elena and Damon had some alone time.

"How do you feel?" he asked after Meredith left.

"I don't know. I'm just a little scared I guess." He squeezed her hand to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

"Don't be, as long as I'm around nothing bad will happen to you. You have to believe me." When she heard these words coming from his mouth, all she could do was smile. She couldn't believe those where coming from him, the selfish, arrogant and rude brother was completely different with her.

"I love you, you know that." She said honestly.

"And for the record, I love you to." He said and just then Meredith came back inside with an expression on her face that they didn't knew to be exiting or terrified.

"I just received the test results…" she said while still overlooking the papers she had in her hands. "…and the results say you're perfectly fine."

This somehow came as a shock to Damon and Elena.

"What….?" Was all that Elena could bring out, and once again Damon squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"that can't be possible, I saw myself that there is something wrong with her." He said. Meredith over looked her papers again.

"It's right here that nothing is wrong with her." She was trying not to upset them too much, so she tried thinking what that could do otherwise.

"Are you sure?" Elena spoke suddenly with a soft voice.

"It's right here." And she showed the results to them.

"Maybe there is something else you could do…" Meredith had an idea

"what anything?" Damon pleated "maybe you could go to Bonnie, I mean she's a witch so if something indeed is wrong with Elena she would have to find out what may be." At this point Elena was glad that Meredith always had ideas.

"Okay thank you Meredith." Elena said as she got of the bed and reached out for Damon.

"Yeah thanks, we'll see you soon I guess." And they both left the room.

* * *

"Seriously, you break in my house and just want a little favor?" Caroline asked him in disbelief.

"Yes. Now will you let me finish." He was already losing his temper, and he doesn't lose his temper with her unless he really needed something.

"Fine spill it" she said now curious.

"Look I need you to accompany me to my ball at my house." He said somehow scared of how she would react. And he was right to be somehow scared, because with Caroline you never know how she would react. Now she basically burst into laughter. But when she saw he wasn't joking she stopped and looked at him with a small apologetic smile.

"Oh, you're not joking. Sorry, but I don't do originals." She said to find her way out of this conversation

"come on love, you know you want to." He was really looking forward to be going with her.

"I'm pretty sure I know what I want and what I don't want." She spat out.

"Think of your beloved friends…" he started threatening her friends, he really wanted her for something more than a date.

"Why do you always have to prove that you have to be that alpha male?" she was so pissed off because of what he just said.

"Well, because I am the alpha male, love. Anyway I'll pick you up next week, at this time." And he was gone.

"Great, now I have a date with mister bossy hybrid." And she stomped up to her room. On her way up she thought out loud "and besides what am I going to wear? God!" and she slammed her bedroom door shut.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Damon asked when he and Elena arrived at the house.

"Yeah, some fried pickles should do the trick." She said as she entered.

"What?!" he said when he stopped in his way to go inside as well.

"What?" she asked as she turned around, but when she saw his face she burst into laughter. His face was totally filed with questions.

"You didn't like pickles, you told me that when we were in Georgia a year ago." Again she could not stop laughing.

"You're right, but now I do, I guess that's what my mystery sickness does to me." That was a good enough explanation for him and he walked over to her, he kissed her soft and swept her of her feet and brought her inside.

"You go lay down on the couch and I'll make you your pickles." She hate the feeling that she couldn't do anything but rest or lay down. But she couldn't say no to Damon, especially now, because she knew that what he was doing now, is for her own best. After a few minutes in the kitchen, Damon checked on Elena, she was sound asleep, he thought she was so beautiful when she was sleeping. When he went back into the kitchen he was a little startled by the person he saw there.

* * *

"What's going on with Elena?" the person said.

"Well, hello to you to brother, but I have to warn you, be quiet, because Elena's asleep." He warned his brother Stefan who was in front of him in the kitchen.

"Not anymore, what are you doing here, Stefan?" suddenly Elena was there next to Damon slightly toughing his hand.

"Well, I saw you going to the hospital and…." But Damon interrupted him

"how do you know that?" before Stefan could answer that Elena knew what he did.

"What in hell where you following us?" she asked almost yelling at him.

"Yeah seriously dude, dick move, you could have just walked in and asked us how we are." Now Stefan was eager to tell them, why he really did it, but was a little too ashamed.

"I'm sorry but she asked me to." He blurted out, and when he realized what he just said, he knew that they would know.

"What does Katherine want, can't she just leave us alone, and she has you now." Elena said.

"Yeah about that..." Damon really didn't tell Elena about their engagement, and he thought that if he said it now, it would really embarrass Stefan and it would be hilarious to see him and Elena talk about it, or argue about it, but it would hurt her even more, than if he just told her when they were alone, so he decided he wouldn't tell her just yet. But it was too late.

"Where did you get that ring?" Elena saw his engagement ring on his finger, he obviously forgot to take it off.

"I um, it's nothing really…" he stuttered as he tried to hide the ring but she was quicker

"it's an engagement ring, isn't it?" she said while examining it. Both the Salvatore brothers were expecting an outburst and screaming, but that's not what happened.

"Well, aren't you going to say who you are going to marry?" she was pretty sure whose name he would say, but she really wanted to hear it from him.

"You really don't want to know that Elena." Damon warned her, but as usual, she just ignored his warnings, but she would be hurt after.

"tell me, or don't you want me to know who is the lucky one?" she kept pushing him to tell her, by now she really didn't want him to saw the name, but something in her mind didn't belief her heart.

"Elena stop it." Damon interrupted again.

"No, I have a right to know." She said but Stefan didn't want to hurt her, not now.

"Please tell me." She asked one last time.

"It's Katherine ok? I'm marrying Katherine." He spat out. Elena was sure now, he moved on, but then again not, because he was going to marry her doppelganger.

* * *

**i hope you liked it, i'm finishing the next chapter right now, so it should be up by tommorow.**

**please review, thanks :)**


	6. it's impossible

**so i decided to wright with POV's, and i think it worked out pretty well, let me know what you think**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

"Get out." I said with a low, but threatening voice. How could he do this to me, I mean really, out of all the girls on the world, Stefan has to pick the one that I would kill if I had the chance.

"What?" Stefan asked like he didn't hear me, but that's bullshit, he could hear me speaking this way like 5 miles away from him.

"Get out!" I yelled at him, almost not able to hold myself to snap his neck; but then Damon would be angry with me and say –was that really necessary? - And I'm not in the mood right now for a discussion with him.

"Hey you asked me, alright, so don't take this out on me, be angry with yourself." Stefan hired his voice.

"Well, I guess from aaaalll the love you two have been making you're hearing is damaged, I said GET OUT!" I yelled back, while I was really this far from snapping his neck and Damon could feel my anger towards him, and he knew what I was feeling.

"Well it seems you're getting pretty darn stupid because of all the sex you've been having with your new boyfriends…." He was overstepping the line.

"What?" Damon said not knowing who to trust now, but he knew what I would never do something like that, he still didn't know what to do.

"How could you say that?" I was shocked that he would go this low. I burst into tears.

"What? Elena no, I …." But before he could finish I was out the door, heading to god knows where.

"What have you done?" is all Damon could say. And he ran after me, leaving Stefan in the kitchen alone.

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

Once I looked through my closet and my back-up clothes, I still had no idea of what to wear, the world latterly was ending, I promised myself that I would always have something to wear, yeah well, this promise is officially broken, the world is ending. Just then my cell phone ran, I looked at the caller-ID, it's Elena. If she calls me this late, then something's wrong, so I immediately pick up.

"Elena? Everything ok?" I ask as soon as I hear her breathing.

"Yeah, I don't know… no not really." She said sobbing.

"Tell me what's wrong?" I ask to help her and to probably kick some ones ass, I was guessing it would be Damon's, but when she explained everything while she was crying.

"I swear to god I'm going to kick his ass if I see him and I don't care where it is, but he should not have said it this way to you." Now I was somehow pissed off with Stefan, but I still don't understand why he would marry Katherine, after all she did to us, to him.

"Hey, I'm coming over ok?" I said but before she could answer I was already on my way.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

When I couldn't find Elena anywhere, I decided to head home; maybe she would be back already. When I came home, she was not there. How could this happened in just a couple of minutes, I could have better told her myself right then and there, things would be different.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said out loud while I heard a car pulling up and it was the car of none other than blondie herself.

"Hello blondie." I said while she entered.

"Where's Elena?" she asked not bothering to say hello back.

"You tell me, she's gone." He said while it popped to his mind that Caroline wouldn't know this unless someone told her.

"She called me like 5 minutes ago. Told me everything." Of course she would call her control freak of a friend, but not her own boyfriend?

"She'll come back." I say as I take the fried pickles I made earlier from Elena and I eat one off them.

"No you don't understand, if I don't find Elena I'm going to be worried and I'll be late from an appointment." She started to freak out…again.

"Oooh, what appointment?" I ask curious now.

"God really, I'm going on a date with Klaus in a couple of days and I don't have anything to wear, so he's taking me shopping." She said obviously uncomfortable.

"Ok. Let's find Elena." I sad and I put the fried pickles in the microwave for Elena later if she still wanted them.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

When I came to a stand, I examined the place I stopped, it was a beautiful little open spot in the forest, it was filled with flowers, now that it was summer, this was the place me and Damon like to go to, to escape reality for a while. I sat down, where I always it down with Damon, and I started processing everything that just happened, when I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. I jumped up and I saw a man standing there looking at me, looking concerned. Suddenly he took a few steps closer but I backed away, like a scared animal about to be captured.

"Don't be scared, I know what you are, and I'm just like you." He said slowly.

"What am I then, according to you?" I asked a little cocky, I basically sounded like Damon.

"You're a vampire, I'm a vampire. I saw you speeding to here, you look like you cried." He said still with a concerned voice.

"Well, that's really none of your business." I said getting pissed off with him, I mean, what does he know of my personal life? Unless he's been stalking me like Stefan.

"well at least let me take you home?" because I knew I wouldn't get rid of him I agreed and we walked to the boarding house, talking, because he was eager to know what happened, so I had no choice but to tell him the whole event that happened just an hour ago. When we came to the entrance of the garden I saw a familiar car standing in the driveway, Caroline was here. Of course I completely forgot I called her. I could hear her voice talking to Damon about me. When I entered the house with my mystery guy, all faces where full of shock.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

While Barbie and I were talking of ways to find Elena, suddenly she was there. But she wasn't alone, she had a guy with her, and I didn't like him I had the feeling I knew him but I just couldn't place his face somewhere.

"Well look who returned." I said and with that Elena knew I wasn't happy that she brought someone with her. Especially that she invited him inside. So from what I could gather, he was a vampire as well.

"OMG, Elena, where have you been, Don't EVER do that again, I was worried sick!" Caroline screeched, and she gave her best friend a hug. When Elena finally was relied she turned herself to the mystery guy.

"Thanks for bringing me home, bye." And he left.

"I think you better go too, Barbie." I said in such a tone that she knew what was coming.

"Of course, Elena call me." And she was gone as well.

"I'm sorry Damon, he just walked up to me and wouldn't leave me alone, so I had no choice." Elena started.

"It's fine, what's really bothering me is that you didn't call me." I explained to her, as I took her in my embrace, she was still angry with what Stefan said about her.

"And just for the record, I only have one boyfriend, you and I'm not a whore." She said apologetic.

"I know, you still want you're fried pickles?" I asked her trying to cheer her up.

"Ok, that would be great." She said as she gave me a sweet kiss. I pulled away and she looked at me startled

"but I did steal a few pickles." I admitted teasingly, and quickly gave her a kiss. After that I went to the kitchen and she sat down on the coach. when I came back she was sitting inches away from the fireplace, looking into the burning flames.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I was sitting close to the fire place watching the burning flames dance before my eyes, until I felt two strong arms holding me in his embrace. Damon sat down behind me.

"tomorrow we will go and see bonnie, let's see if she can find out what is going on with you." He whispered in my ear. I let my head fall back and gave kiss a sweet kiss that lasted for what seems like hours. Suddenly he pulled away in shock, his face was filled with questions. He looked down at me.

"what?" is all I could ask.

"you didn't feel that?" he asked still in shock, then I noticed where his hand was, on my belly.

"it's impossible." Was again all I could say.

"I know." He answered back. I turned myself around completely to face him. Now also my face full of shock.

"it can't be, we're both vampires Damon, It's impossible." I kept repeating in myself.

"let's just go to bed, and Bonnie will tell us tomorrow, ok?" he said in a comforting tone. He stood up and gave me his hand to pull me up. We both continued the way to our bedroom in silence. That night I was lying curled up in Damon's arms, yet I didn't close one eye all night long, I bet Damon couldn't sleep either.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUN, i know you probably know what's going on with Elena, but who knows, why, or how...**

until next chapter! XD


	7. autor's note

Hi Guy's!

Sooo…. If you went and read this story yesterday, you should've noticed something strange. Yes… I updated a wrong chapter to this story. It is now on its rightful place in 'you opened my eyes while breaking my heart' so you don't have to worry. Also, this story is becoming difficult to continue. No I will not quit this story, but it will take longer time for me to proceed with writing this. I will try to update as much as I can, but as I said it's difficult to write. Don't forget I'm only 13 years old and I am not an experienced writer, but I try. It not so easy for me to write while there is no tvd on TV. Don't ask me why, it's just not easy without it.

Here is the good news: is recently read the vampire academy books and let me tell you… it's awesome, I cannot tell you how good it is…. So I will start to write also some fanfics about that as well.

So I'll keep writing 'you opened my eyes while breaking my heart' but probably there will also be fanfics about vampire academy.

Keep reading my story's and I hope you like them. Feel free to review and tell me your honest opinions!

XOXO charlotte


End file.
